


Taunting

by Syri



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syri/pseuds/Syri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue enjoys being marked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunting

"You're a tease."

Yue looked up from the stove where tonight's soup was simmering, a warm, enticing concoction of potatoes and mushrooms, a bowl of cream and milk waiting to add a sweet thickness to the stew. He hadn't heard his master enter the room, nor did he give any clues to indicate how long he had been standing in the doorway watching his moon guardian prepare their supper.

"I beg your pardon?" Yue asked over his shoulder, not trying to hide a befuddled yet bemused grin from his pale lips. He swore he heard Clow exhale in almost a purr. 

"Walking around dressed like that, what sort of hussy have I raised?" Clow asked with an almost missed wink, his dark blue eyes flashing in the low firelight of the kitchen. Yue looked down at his clothing, flickered his disbelieving gaze back up to his maker for a heartbeat, and then down again; his clothes were nondescript at best, mussed at worst. His morning had been spent outside with Kerberos, his brother in his long, thick winter growth of golden fur and Yue in layers of jackets and shawls to guard against the January chill. After nearly 15 years spent in the heat of coastal China, England’s winter was both brutal to him, and enchanting, and the brothers had set out to explore yet another corner of the properties acres of woods. Despite having worn his hair into tight braided tail buns and his shawls there to protect his clothes from dirt, he had still, somehow, ended up with dirt on the cuffs of his plain trousers, leaves in his hair and muck on his shoes. His pants he had dusted off, shoes tossed aside to clean, and his hair mostly groomed out, but he hadn't bothered to change out of a now-wrinkled collarles shirt, meerely pushed the sleeves up and scrubbed his hands to start cooking. Honestly, though he welcomed Clow's flirting, he had to use his suspension of disbelief to even accept the compliment.

"Hardly, Clow," he dismissed, blowing a breath upwards to billow his fringe away from his eyes. "I look like a maid-of-all-work."

Clow's warm chuckling flowed through the room, reaching Yue in a way even the fire's heat at the cast iron cookstove couldn't, and he turned back to his soup pot to hide the blush he felt threatening to blossom across his cheeks.

"Oh no, if that were the case I'd have you in a frock and pinafore," Clow argued, and his footsteps approached behind Yue, who was suddenly very busy adding another palmful of wheat flour to the thin soup. He tried to pay no mind as he felt his Master's presence just an arms reach behind him, his magical aura caressing up Yue's back, spilling across his shoulders, his wrists, as though seeking out skin to wash over, to seep into; that, Yue welcomed, Clow's magic a breath of life to him, even on a full moon.

Feeling unusual bold, Yue cast a heavy-lidded look over to his side, where Clow now leaned against a scrubbed butchers block.

"...That could be arranged," he said lightly, turning back to his work with a raised chin and a proper attitude, acting as though flirtatious banter was as much a polished skill of his as archery or piano. In truth though, he was, as of yet, an almost embarassing flirt. A month of stolen kisses with Clow, another of touches and strokes and fingertips exploring bodies, had given him knowledge of pleasuring his lover, of being pleasured in return, but he still stammered over pillow talk and knew only a few ways to ask for Clow's attention beyond a needy, "kiss me?"

"Oh ho!" was Clow's very pleased reaction, his posture shifting to show a genuine interest in Yue's playful, taunting offer. "And what of a corset, then, hm? Or layers of skirts?"

Yue hid his own amusement at this game with a scoff, and reached for a jar of rosemary to add to his concoction. 

"And what fun is there for you in that, Clow?" he prodded, not needing to measure his spices before tossing them in knowingly. "To hide myself under 20 yards of chiffon?"

Clows grin, what few glimpses he stole of it, was darkening with mirth and something deeper. 

"You're not considering, Yue, it gives me the pleasure of having to be patient, or of getting to reach up and search for my reward."

"Wouldn't it be MY reward?" Yue teased back, though his quiet voice and dry throat caused his words to come out almost scratchy, and not smooth and alluring like he'd hoped. They had been lovers scarcely 4 weeks; this was all so new to Yue, despite how long he had craved and lusted and daydreamed. He longed not just for Clow's touch and his love, but also to be able to return those affections in like. He wanted to be an enticing lover for Clow, knowledgeable and beautiful and adventurous, tender yet passionate...yet as of now Yue was still sure his bedroom knowledge played out as little more than shy virgin. Not that he minded Clow's teaching at all...

Clow gave no retort, only smiled, leaning down so far on the scrubbed wooden countertop that for the time, Yue was the taller of the two, and tried to act as pious as his height.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're so...bothered..by my clothing, but it's only appropriate for my place, don't you think?" he offered with another carefully timed look over to his Master; he had his head resting on his hands, and was grinning so broad that his eyes were just narrow glimmers of blue shadowed by black lashes. 

"No, if I had you dressed appropriate for your place you'd be wearing maybe ties at your wrists but not much else. Cept maybe something around your neck to grab"

Yue could do nothing to hide the pink hue the flowed like watercolor up to his cheeks, painting them like rouge and making the already warm kitchen feel almost stifling; he hoped Clow couldn't hear the way his breath picked up.

"I...I thought you had no use for servants, Clow," he said with a false evenness, tasting his soups temperature, taking it off the fire, and adding in the milk with a slightly trembling hand.

"That's true, I don't, not for the public to see, anyway," Clow murmured to his overwhelmed lover, who put the pitcher back down with a clatter, spilling thick milk and cream in small dollops across the counter. Glad for the distraction, even if it was a mess, Yue deftly swiped up the spill, licking it off his finger without any idea what an erotic image it was for his master, watching his tongue dart out to curve around his fingertip, lapping away the dripping liquid. 

"That's exactly what I meant," he purred, shifting his weight to stand, no longer leaning against the counter, and stood above Yue's own height. With a fingertip still pressed wetly to his lips, Yue paused to give Clow a confused look, before seeing that Clows eyes were fixed to his mouth, to his ha-OH!

With a sudden shame and shyness, Yue dropped his hand, wiping it dry on the side of his pants, not caring how sloppy a habit that was, but when he tried to turn away to hide his red face, Clow wouldn't let him. He reached forward, fast and strong but tender as he reached his hand to the back of Yue's neck, tickling the dusting of downy short hairs that wouldn't be tied up into his coils. 

"Yue, honestly, haven't I taught you better than that?" Clow said barely louder than a whisper. With his free hand he dipped his middle finger into another small spill and drew it to Yue's lips carefully. "I think I've always been very clear about telling you that one should always clean up their mess," he continued with an edge of scolding to his voice, a tone that went straight through Yue. He felt Clow's fingertip against his lips and gasped slightly, breathing in the scent of Clow's own skin and the sweet cream, before he finally said to himself, fuck it, and nodded obediently. He made sure to never break eye contact with Clow as he parted his lips gently, taking the tip of Clow's finger into his warm mouth and licking away the treat with a short lapping taste. he was rewarded not only with the cool sweetness, but with Clow's own sigh, as he sucked gently, reaching his hands up to wrap around Clow's to his wrist, to entwine in his other fingers, to hold him there, as he took more of Clow's finger past his lips, gently licking with a soft tongue before swiping stiffly and giving a stronger suck.

Clows lashes were dark against his tanned skin as they slid closed for a moment, savoring the innuendo as Yue began to suffer for his playful teasing, the stirrings between his legs turning fast into a swollen ache. His task of finishing supper was already long forgotten as he took a tentative step forward, closing the narrow space between them and released Clow's finger with a final lick with the stiffened tip of his tongue.

"Yue, you...are a cruel man," Clow breathed, reaching his hand up to brush Yue's hair behind his left ear, dusting his touch over the pierced cuff Yue wore. A smile, shy but devilish and colored with desire was the next adornment Yue wore.

"If I am cruel you should teach me a better way to behave," he suggested, somehow without any catch or drag to his voice. Their taunting roleplay may be mostly jest and colorful words but neither could ignore the natural direction their time in Clow's bedroom was taking...

Clow dipped the back of his hand down Yue's cheek, stroked his jaw, and tickling slightly down the side of his neck, before squeezing just hard enough to make Yue gasp, open his full lips, and give him a space for Clow to take advantage. Sealing his lips over Yue's he coaxed his new lover into a kiss, nipping softly at his bottom lip, playing his tongue over Yue's, inviting him to explore one another.

Yue returned the invitation hungrily, whining into Clow's mouth as he was nipped with a little more force, another achingly exciting, cautiously dangerous sensation that he wasn't daring enough to return. Instead he traced his own tongue of his partners cupids bow, then soothed the tickling sensation with his lips. Naturally the two left no space between them, Yue's shirt whispering against Clow's silk, adding an undercurrent to the melody of their lips, Clow's heavy breath, and Yue's growing whimpers into his partners mouth. And, once, completely without anything to muffle his voice as he pulled back to moan; Clow's wandering hand, the one not holding his pale neck tipped back, had grown adventurous, and Yue felt the back of Clow's knuckles rub once, one after another, through the stiff corderoy of his pants. 

Clow shushed him with a last kiss before murmuring against his lips, "Come upstairs with me, Yue."

He nearly quivered at the suggestion. Clow had made it clear, almost infuriatingly so, when they began to be intimate, that should Yue ever not desire his company, either at that moment or henceforth, he was all but commanded to speak up, to never accept an invitation,desired command or teasing kiss unless he wholly wanted it for himself. All the same, with that firmly understood between the two, he knew how Yue loved that edge of command in his voice and Clow, in return, couldn't get his fill of the look of need and contentment and love on Yue's face when he used it. 

Surprising neither, Yue nodded eagerly, and let Clow take his hand and lead him from the kitchen, taking barely the time to magically quell the fire in the stove as the one between them only grew.

They wove their way up two flights of stairs and down the hallway to Clow's master bedroom, being sure, SO very sure, to lock it behind them, lest they have an uninvited and unwilling audience. Again. 

No sooner had the lock echoed through the richly decorated bedroom then Clow had Yue's pushed almost roughly against it, pinning his body with his own weight as he tipped his chin up for another kiss, eagerly returned. He gasped slightly, both at their lovers embrace, and at the feeling of Clow’s eager length pressing against his belly, his own straining against Clow's thigh. Yue had far less patience than his lover in this area, having only been pleasured by his own hand until Clow's first touch during a bath some weeks ago, the slighter of the two straddling his lap as Clow rubbed his length, slicked with soap, and he came within minutes. The desire now had not been tempered, and he rolled his hips impatiently into Clow's taught thigh, and hen Clow pulled away from his lips he thought he would already be relieved, hoped to have Clow pull him down to the floor and free his erection from his too-tight pants, but instead Clow merely tsked at his lover's inability to wait, and leaned down to suck at Yue's neck.

"A...oh! Clow-!" Yue gasped, feeling teeth threaten his skin, holding in them the idea to bite, and Yue silently hoped perhaps he would; he loved the bruises Clow had accidently left on his skin a previous time they were together, small blotches of purple and red that were left like jewels around his throat and collarbone, one near his nipple. Clow had sorrowfully apologized for his overzealous lovemaking, but Yue had refused to accept them, and indeed had spent the next day caressing them, feeling the tender, slightly swollen skin hidden beneath his clothes, stinging slightly yet producing such an enticing ache that he found himself in Clows office on his knees beneath his desk before the end of the day

And honestly, if he was as good at reading Clows expressions as he liked to think he was, Yue thought Clow liked the way they looked against his pale skin too. At the very least, he hadn't been shy about marking him again that next night...

Clows kisses against his throat were wonderful, peppering across his jaw, quick and light, then down his throat, biting gently over his pulse to cause his lover to gasp and throat his head back. The top buttons of his shirt came undone, showing his collarbone, offering it to be bitten and sucked and kissed as well, a desire Clow did not forego. 

"C...Clow," Yue murmured, his voice growing low and breathy. "Clow...harder...sir?"

...Gods, that did it. The whimpering in his voice, the bravery to ask for something purely for his own pleasure, the way he addressed him...Clow bit, sucking the skin harshly into his mouth and his ears filled with Yue's sharp cry, and he listened as it turned into a heady moan as he lathed the sore skin with his tongue, before licking and kissing down his breastbone a ways to leave another.

Clow had not intended to play these games with Yue, no, not his beautiful, precious moon. Though he was not shy about sadistic play in the bedroom, being on either end of it, he had initially held no desire to play that way with Yue. His guardian already had within him a natural predisposition to submission, self abnegation, and wanting to call Clow Master, while Clow loved and saw Yue as a human being, equal to himself, made to be a beloved companion in his lifetime, not something to serve. He had feared that to even let Yue know such games between lovers could be played, would only harm him, set it to his mind that he SHOULD play the submissive role...however, his lover had found that position naturally, almost out of instinct, it seemed, and he had bent to his knees to suck Clow, rather than have his creator lie down to return the favor just given to him. 'Yes sir' and 'no sir' and 'please, Master' tumbled out of his mouth during sex and foreplay more readily than it did outside the bedroom even, and while Clow thought at first he should discourage that behavior, he couldn't deny how much pleasure it gave Yue, to act on those teasing flirtations. And most importantly, Clow had noticed, it seemed that the more he allowed Yue to submit in their lovemaking, to play coy and disobedient or needy and subservient, the bolder he was day to day. It was fast made evident to Clow that this, could be an outlet for Yue's nature, for his desire to serve Clow, for how his instincts and his lunar magic called on him to be at Masters feet as often as his side. It fulfilled something in Yue so basic Clow didn't know if he could understand it, when he allowed himself to order his guardian, to urge him to his knees, to bruise him, to call him his, his property his beautiful boy. It seemed to ease that impulse in Yue in other areas, allowing him to be more outspoken...and Clow would be a damn liar if he tried to say that seeing Yue whimpering with need with semen covering his face wasn't one of the most erotic things Clow had ever seen. 

By the time he finished a third bite, Yue was moaning without repression, running his long fingernails over Clow's arms, his shoulders, his neck, wanting to touch as badly as he wanted to BE touched.

He bucked almost shamefully when Clow made no foreplay before grabbing for him through his trousers, gripping the straining front tightly, watching Yue's eyes as he rubbed his thumb just over a seam, pressing the fabric down into tender, swelling flesh.

"Be still, Yue," he purred, his other hand pressing into Yue's hip to keep him still against the door, which of course had Yue obeying for only a moment as he decided once again to test his boundaries, to see what Clow was willing to do to him, how seriously they were taking their 'games' this time. He shook his head, tucking his arms in to press against Clow's chest as he ground his hips into his open palm, moaning softly at the satisfying pressure.

Clow had none of that though. He took his hand away from Yue's groin to grab his wrists instead, both of Yue's thin arms fitting well into one of Clow's hands and he slammed them into the door above Yue's head far harder than he intended; worry plagued him for a moment, till he was able to sort out that Yue's gasp was one of desire, not pain. At least, not much pain. 

"I said to be still," Clow whispered again, both more forceful and with a wider grin, hushing Yue's whimpers with another kiss, standing too far away for his thrashing body to make any contact.

"And if I don't?" Yue wanted to know, his own breathing quickening with his new position. He was physically stronger than Clow, by quite a bit, but it was no fun to break his grip; he had no desire to free himself, and only held the hidden wish that Clow would make good on his threats to tie and tether him someday. 

Clow grinned ear to ear, eyes closed happily as he said, "then I'll leave you to finish on your own, if you can't be a good boy."

...That was not a threat he wanted Clow to uphold, and he groaned with frustration at the very idea. He gave another sharp pull, another roll to his hips, seeking contact, but finally stilled under Clow's urging, looking up at him softly through thick lashes, waiting.

"..Good, Yue. Good," he praised, coming closer to nibble at Yue's jaw again, close enough to press his leg against Yue's erection again, testing him, taunting, and Yue growled, but kept himself still, despite the desire to act like a bitch in heat and rub himself obscenely against that warm, offered pressure.

"Tell me what you want," Clow whispered in his ear, feeling his lover shiver. This was another wonderful toy in his chest to use on Yue; he was so shy sometimes, feeling selfish for asking for what his body desired, too ashamed to share his thoughts, to suggest what he wanted to do; to order not only pleasured him, but got him use to the idea that lovemaking was a dance for both partners, and should be equally satisfying for both.

Yue's mouth felt dry, and he gasped at Clows breath. He was quiet for so long that Clow was about to scold him, or ask him again, when he finally spoke.

"I...M..Master I...I want to...I want to feel you," he finally stammered, heat radiating from his blushing face. "I...inside me." he practically mouthed, and chanced a short look up into Clow's eyes, finishing his request with a panting breath.

...Oh. Well then.

Despite the time that had passed since they had become lovers the two had yet to take that step, both at Yue's hesitancy and Clow's wise direction to wait. two fingers was all he had ever had inside him yet, which he found pleasureable, but he craved, longed to know Clow more intimately, and he felt he was finally ready to ask.

"Are you sure, love?" Clow asked after a moment, his slightly chapped lips trailing from his ear to kiss his cheek with tenderness, and he felt Yue nod quickly.

"I...I am," he murmured, swallowing as Clow nibbled gently at the piercing in his left ear. A devilish idea began to flower across his mind, one that caused as much blood to rush to his face as to his now deeply aching groin. "I...I've been thinking of it more, when I'm with you...and when I'm alone," he finished, flitting his violet eyes up to Clow's for a hesitant moment, then looking away with embarrassment.

"...Oh ho, Yue, playing with yourself when Master isn't around? You HAVE grown into a naughty thing, haven't you," he scolded, punctuating his teasing with a jagged nail scraping down the front of Yue's shirt with a tediously hindered pace, drawing out a deep sigh once it caught against Yue's nipple. 

"Ah...mmhm," he nodded obediently, unable to keep his chest from arching forward, asking with no words for more of that touch. "I...you're sometimes not available, or you've gone to bed...so I tend myself," he continued, and Clow swore that innocent tone was becoming more and more manufactured, its sincerity quickly wavering. "And since you first touched me there, I've been curious so...I try it on my own..."

"You do, hm? You lay on those pretty white sheets of yours and finger yourself in bed at night?" Clow grinned to himself as a true moment of shock crossed Yue's face, at how direct Clow Reed could be, but he felt Yue's hips writhe forward and his aura pulse once, obviously shamefully excited by such filthy words.

"...Yes," he confessed with a breath. His throat was parched, and he took a moment to swallow, to sooth the anxiety of a new, daring page in their foreplay. "I can't..r..reach as deeply as you did, but it feels wonderful...I imagine it's you." As his theatrical show of coyness began to slip, washed away by hormones and desire, it began to show behind it a true, intimate admission, and Clow moaned low, offering a harder pinch to Yue's still-caught nipple.

"Have you came like that yet?" he wanted to know, wanted to drag out more details of Yue's self explorations; the pervert he was, he couldn't stop imagining this, taking the images Yue was painting for him and weaving them together into a tantalizing show, of his Yue, alone in a still, silent bedroom, waist hidden below the covers for fear of being caught, easing his own fingers into himself, pretending they were Clows, preparing him; if his sounds on his own were anything like the catching shuddering mewls he made when Clow first explored his entrance...

His silver hair brushed and batted against his face as he shook his head with a slightly dissapointed sulk. "Not yet...it isn't enough, on its own...I..." he trailed off, and there was that shy look again, a red blush contrasting deliciously against his violet eyes. Clow drew his lips back, his smile as soothing as it was taunting. 

"Tell me." he said casually with an edge of command as he pinched his nipple harshly, twisting, before rubbing the sudden pain away with the pads of two fingers.

"a-AH!" Yue cried at the sharp jolt, his throat arching back as he gasped back in. 

"I-! It...it isn't enough, o..on it's own," he said, not to Clow’s face, but to his hand, watching as Clow’s touch worked his skin into a taunt, hard pebble, sensitive enough now that Yue silently hoped it would bruise. "When you...um...the first time, I felt so...full...but now it isn't enough, and I want the rest of you in me..."

"You want me to fuck you?" Clow offered with a grin. He expected Yue to look even further away, but instead, he whimpered, rolled his hips HARD against Clow's thigh despite his orders to be still, and looked straight up at his maker as he nodded urgently.

"Gods, yes Clow, please!" he begged, pulling experimentally at the hold Clow had on his wrists. "Please, Clow...Master...I'm ready."

"...It will hurt, Yue," Clow warned. He couldn't brush the lust from his face, but he could temper it well with love, with caution, with the burden of knowing he was in charge right now, whether as a the lead in a lovers dance or simply as Yue's teacher. He finally released his hands, and brought his palm to cup Yue's warm cheek. "Like the first time did...it burns. Are you sure?"

Yue's hand came to cradle Clow's nuzzling his dark skin and laying a kiss against the inside of his wrist.

"I am...I know it will, at first, but men wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good too...I want this Clow, please....fuck me."

As though Clow had any resolve to say not to a request like that. He showed his resignation and consent with a deep groan, a deeper kiss, and an eager tug to Yue's buttons. Each came undone easily enough, revealing a deeper expanse of pale, nearly white skin to Clow's eyes with each, his flesh broken only by a few dark freckles scattered about, and the remnants of last week's bruises; the healed flesh seemed to be like a half-done canvas, begging for more color. He tugged he shirttails out of Yue's pants as he neared the bottom, having to divide his attention between undressing his lover, guiding him over to their now often-shared bed, and coating his lips with kisses. AS he backed Yue to the high-stood bed, the slighter man balked, having to press his torso farther forward to keep his balance upright, but Clow had a better idea. One hand on Yue's now-bare shoulder and the other just above his ass, he shoved his lover backwards and down. Yue hit the bed with enough force to wind him, surprised at Clow's passion, and by this time almost painfully aroused. With space finally between them, Yue raised his right hand up over the bone of his hip, across his belly, and down to cup himself through his trousers, pressing hard enough to balance the pressure of his arousal biting into the taught stitches. Within a moment he was rubbing himself,; too long spent in anticipation of touch and too long denied left his body needy for relief, his cock swollen and hot beneath the corduroy and buttons. Feeling daring, he gazed up as Clow as he touched himself, fingertips touching the outline of the head as his left hand fumbled to undo the brass buttons. He expected to be stopped immediately, but his Master stood at the bed's edge, between Yue's bent legs, and watched with a heaving chest as Yue slid a hand into his breeches, and just the sensation of his nails over the thin cotton of his drawers was enough to draw a hiss from the moon and an appreciative nod from the magician.

"...This what you do alone, when you can't be bothered to come to your Master?" Clow teased, and Yue nodded, whimpering at he finished openly the fly of his trousers, spreading the stiff fabric aside to show the swollen, dampening bulge between his legs. He rubbed two fingers down his hard length, sighing each time they ran across the top of the dripping head, hips arching upwards to his own touch.

He whined as Clow took hold of his wrist and pried his fingers away from himself, but he hushed him with a light tap to his lips with his fingertip.

"You spend too much time being selfish, Yue," he murmured, pinning Yue's wrist down to the mattress. "You play with yourself and deny me the fun of getting to touch and taste you."

"Well you can make up for being a neglectful lover tonight," Yue purred with a boldness Clow couldn't deny was becoming sexy as hell for his bed partner, even if it was followed by half a giggle, Yue surprised at his own tongue.

Clow grinned, and took the loose end of the drawstring that wound through his drawers, tugging it loose slowly to undo the knot. Heenjoyed and savored the pleasure of u dressingnhisncreation lalayer by layer, even while he himself remained fully dressed. The contrast of nude skin against layers of draping, covering clothes was beguiling to Clow, who loves to see Yue wearing hair ribbons and nothing else.

Once he unbound his underclothes and drew the loose beige fabric downz they both sighed, Yue with relief of eased pressure, and Clow but barely restrained lust, finally getting to lay his fingers against Yues heated, swelling skin, no barriers between. Yue’s almost unnatural pallor let the straining flesh of his groin flush a deep, rich pink and plum, not unlike the fresh bites closing to the surface of Yues neck like ink; coupled with how Yue whined when he was touched, it gave the image that his straining shaft was aching and bruised.

"Looks like you've been waiting," Clow breathed, leaning down at a bent waist so that his words left a warm brush ofnair against Yues cock; hisnlaziky tied hairnslippednovernhis shoulder, the wispsnof blacknhair sliding against him like a sable paintbrush and Yue gasped.

"...Do I get rewarded for being patient?" He wanted to know with his next breath, his bottom lip pursing out gently as though wheedling for the desired answer, another longed-for result. 

Clow didn't use words to answer his lover, and instead leaned further down, parted his lips, and let his tongue dart out, flat and broad and soft, to lap the underside of Yues shaft. The reaction was instant and appreciated, as Yues unencumbered hand went immediately to Clows hair, not to pull or demand, but just to hold. Yue was a tactile lover, just as he craved Clows touch at any other time. He wanted as many points of contact between them during sex as he could logistically position; and anyways how masters hair was soft and pleasant to wind his searching fingers into.

"...Clow," he groaned in a long shudder, feeling clows tongue just gently dab at his length, enough spit to coat over the rough texture, but not enough to eliminate the delicious friction against his sensitive skin. Clow lathed him, his tongue working from root to the ridge of the head and foreskin, teasingly close to sensitive bulb but not giving Yue that pleasure yet; he couldn't help but enjoy the sounds his beloved made as he dug his tongue so slowly upwards over the hard organ, growing hopeful and excited as it traced the vein, only to whimper in disappointment when he pulled away before he could touch Yue’s most sensitive part; when his pale lover whined his displeasure at the teasing, Clow just smirked, and placed a firm hand on Yue’s belly to still his writhing hips.

"...You love this," he chuckled knowingly, his dark blue eyes crinkling with true amusement as he was ts a thick string of precum dribble from Yue’s tip. “When i tease you like this, when I drag it out; you whine and beg me but i can see how much you want it. Scold me if I lie,” he offered, running a slickened fingertip over the shaft, letting his fingernail press dangerously below the head. Yue could do no such thing though, not without being a terrible liar. Having Clow tease him was a physical agony, but one he craved. To have Clow decide whether or not to give into his wanton begging, to have him set the pace, to decide when Yue would be pleasured or when he was denied; it was a game Yue had no name for, but which thrilled him, far below just physically. It fulfilled something far deeper, giving himself over to his maker that way, something so simple.

Yue whimpered at another long stroke, filled with the promise of continued pleasure, and pressed against the hand Clow held at his belly to keep him still. “I...I do,” he confessed, without a blush or hint of shame; despite the admission, he still hoped Clow would reward him by finally taking the head into his mouth, or licking slowly over the slit; he liked the teasing, but he liked the rest too! 

Clow denied him that, though, and instead laid almost ridiculously chaste kisses along his length, damp lips against feverish skin, not even a hint of tongue, no rough fingertips; Yue growled, upset to see where his secret concession had gotten him!

“If you love it when I tease you, maybe I should just make an evening of it,” Clow thought out loud, his lips still brushing against Yue’s erection as he spoke, hot breath ghosting over damp skin. “I have my own ideas when I’m alone, you know. I could tie your legs open, and just spend the evening tormenting you, hm? SInce you like it so? Just little brushes, licks;” he gave a small demonstration, letting the end of his hot tongue dart out to barely taste his lover, eliciting a pleased hum. “Maybe finally massaging over the head the way you like, just two fingers circling, too slow for you to come; you’re already so loud when you come, Yue, what if I kept you wanting for an hour, or two?”

Yue let the scene wash through his mind, and just panted through open, pouting lips at the thought of Clow exploring his body, this beautiful thing he himself made.

“Or maybe I wouldn’t tie you,” Clow continued thoughtfully, lazily taking Yue into his palm. “You’re such a good, obedient boy, Yue, what if I laid you out on my bed to watch what I do to you, kept your legs and arms free, and simply told you not to move, not to touch yourself? Could you obey me?” 

FInally, finally, his thumb slid up his head, the slight pressure made easy by the layer of slick precum, more than enough to start dribbling down Clow’s barely-closed hand. Yue hissed as he passed the sensitive tip and pressed delicately, flicking his thumb back and forth in quick, light movements. Yue wanted to buck, to increase that pressure, but Clow’s spoken fantasy was bright and electric in his mind, and he pressed his hips downward instead, to anchor himself, to force himself to not move, despite how he wanted to reach down and close his Master’s hand tighter around his aching cock.

“...That’s my beautiful, good boy,” Clow praised, his voice something richer than his usual, something Yue was still not familiar with. Praise and sweet names were commonly bestowed upon him during the day, and had always been; even to Kero, less often. But behind the closed bedroom door, hidden behind bed hangings and silencing spells, Clow’s otherwise familiar words and encouragements took a sharp, exhilarating edge, like the difference between a sweet sip of hot chocolate and a bitter, fermented cocoa liqueur. Yue was seeing a side of Clow kept private, revealed only in glimpses, tastes, sips, and he hungered desperately for another bite. The praise had his chest aching as much as his teasing had his groin, and Yue longed for his lover to tease him further, to test himself, to see if he could hold still as he wanted, prove his obedience.

However, Clow seemed to be desiring something more, as desperately as Yue was, as he ceased all touch to his creation, to lean over and open a drawer at his bedside table, reaching for a now familiar glass bottle of thick oil. Yue sighed, a bit put out for the sudden lack of touch, but his body thrilled with the prospect of another new experience.

With kisses and a soft touch now so different from his dark threats, Clow eased his beloved up to the head of the bed, laying him back comfortably against the numerous, thick pillows, and Yue did so without word, too bjust returning the kisses to Clow’s lips as they moved together. 

“I love you, Clow,” he breathed as they parted, his eyes drinking in the close details of his face, of his tanned skin, the dark blue eyes framed by delicate black lashes. Clow bent forward, pressing their brows together, his sharp, narrow nose tickling the end of Yue’s broad, flat one, as he sighed back his returned affection.

“Are you sure, love?” he asked again, laying another kiss on Yue’s pale lips as he pulled back to better survey they younger man, looking for signs of hesitancy, but he found none. Yue only nodded slowly.

“I...I am...you’ll be gentle,” he said assuredly, without doubt or question, and Clow nodded the obvious as he undid the stopper on the old glass bottle. The scent was faint, just a vague mint smell, something sold as being for “sore muscles or strained skin”, which Clow assumed it could serve for as well, but he knew no one who bought it for that purpose. It was thicker than many oils, spilled less easily, and made it an excellent choice for less innocent uses. He poured a small amount onto his fingers, filling the air with the gentle smell, and Yue watched him calmly as he slid his right hand down between his parted thighs. HIs left hand never left him, never broke the connection between them, the gently circling feel of his stroking palm keeping an intimate link between master and creation.

Yue sighed gently as he felt the slick pad of Clow’s middle finger begin to circle his entrance without any pressure, just massaging the tight ring, getting Yue slowly use to the still-new sensations, and still never breaking his contact with his lover, and even as Yue watched Clow’s hands, he could feel his eyes on his face, watching for signs of discomfort, and the thought warmed him as much as Clow’s skin against his own. His tenderness, his patience, were as erotic to Yue as his kisses and fingertips, a passionate romantic love story to a young man who feared he would be shunned for his feelings towards his maker. 

When Clow finally began to slip a finger inside, Yue breathed out a strong, slow sigh, flittering his eyes up to meet Clows, to encourage him. By now, he knew how to relax, and there wasn’t any pain, but penetration still felt...unusual, at first, and he was grateful for his older, experienced partner, who knew how to look after him, how to not hurt him.

He felt his finger slip completely inside him, Clow’s hand flush against his heated skin as he leaned down to lay a chaste, whispering kiss against his lips. Before Clow could ask for permission or denial to go further, Yue raised his hips, as though trying to get Clow deeper inside of him, and mewled quietly, “Another, Clow.”

Needing no other coaxing, Clow withdrew slightly, slowly, entranced by Yue’s fluttering lashes and pleasant sighs as he did so, before crooking another finger and guiding it into his warm body. Stretched more fully, Yue’s purrs turned into a weighted groaning sigh, but still without any true pain. All the same, Clow offered kisses to his neck as he pressed further in, leaving gentle bites alongside the forming, violet bruises. His black hair was becoming more and more wild, coming loose once again from its tie, and the freed locks began to tickle across Yue’s chest, bringing a faint smile ot his lips between gasps, as Clow began to slowly withdraw again, then press forwards, faster this time, savoring the soft whimper that spilled past his lover’s pale lips.

“You still sure you want this?” he asked devilishly, as after adding a third he began to mime with his fingers what Yue had asked for, slow, deliberate movements, in and out, letting his slickened thumb trace around his entrance. Below him, Yue nodded fervently, a frosty pink hue starting to crawl across his cheeks. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. 

“Yes, Clow, I’m sure,” he breathed, arching his back slightly as he began to feel Clow’s knowing fingers rub inside him. The advantage to having such a slow carnal courtship was that the two had already had so much time to explore one another's body, to learn each other, to know what caresses were just what they wanted. It also didn’t hurt than since the first handjob in the bathtub, they had scarcely been able to keep their hands off one another, and barely a day had gone by without some lesson, some tryst with hands in a closet, or even just an intense flurry of kisses behind a half closed door. They already knew one another's most sensitive places to be kissed, massages, bitten, and it took no effort for Clow to find a dense pressure point within his lover that drew from him a contented sigh and another roll of his hips. 

“That’s going to feel a lot more intense once I’m inside you,” Clow threatened as he nuzzled against Yue’s abused throat, and his guardian just shivered, threading his hands into Clow’s hair, gently undoing the last of his ribbons hold and tossing the satin aside. 

“I hope so,” he whispered, laying kisses to Clow’s shoulder, over his shirt; his Master was still clothed, and while is frustrated him to not be able to see his body, he couldn't deny that the contrast was erotic when Clow pulled away, Yue laid out bare, a glisten of oil already spreading to his parted thighs, with his long coil of hair winding beside him, yet his lover, still dressed, but becoming disheveled. His straight, dark hair fell in a mess down his shoulders, and his shirt was becoming rumbled against Yue’s skin and the bedsheets. He did, however, need to rid himself of his trousers, at least, and he did so quickly, and Yue couldn’t help but still feel a bit of childish bashfulness as he stared, as though it was somehow polite to find something else to focus on while one's lover undress.

Clow left him little time to weigh propriety with lust, though; his own erection had been given no attention that evening, and with the promise of lovemaking, he seemed eager to slick himself with more of the slightly scented oil, driping the excess onto Yue’s parted ass. Watching, he began to grow nervous. Not enough to dampen his excitement or desire, but enough to have him draw in a deep, steadying breath and twist a corner of bedsheet between his fingers.

“...I’ll be gentle, my love,” Clow promised, crawling himself up between Yue’s open legs. He felt his older lovers desire slip against his own, oil and precum and sweat causing almost no friction between them. “We’ll try this way; it’s uncomfortable at first, but if there’s true pain, stop me, Yue. We can try another way, or stop. Do not hesitate to tell me to stop,” he said, his words taking an edge of both authority, and concern. Yue kept his eyes on Clow’s and nodded, brief but concise, to show he understood. His response was met with a kiss, deep, soft and passionate, breaking away only as Yue felt the top of CLow’s cock brush between his spread legs.

He was slow, urging Yue with shushes and a warm hand to relax; tensing up would hurt, Yue knew, but he felt like it was his first time riding CLow’s fingers again, unsure of what to expect, and somewhat afraid of pain. But he trusted Clow, he loved him, he adored him, and despite the apprehension, he was more than eager to feel his lovers length inside of him, slipping in slowly at Clow’s remarkable restraint. Though shyness could have him closing his violet eyes and simply letting the sensations fill him, he wanted to look at clow, and so kept them open, despite the heat spreading across his face. Clow returned the gaze, heavy lidded and fluttering, but steady. He didn't even falter as Yue gasped, the widest part of the head fully inside, and he clenched his fingernails into Clow’s arm; he just stilled himself, balanced on his forearms, and places a kiss to the side of Yue’s panting mouth.

“Is it too much, love?” he whispered gently, and Yue shook his head immediately; it wasn’t, he didn’t want Clow to stop, he just needed...needed a minute, to adjust, and Gods but being still right now felt amazing, his knees drawn up to his sides, Clow’s heated skin against his own, feeling his cock buried just the wide tip inside him; his body clenched around him, causing both to give a shuddering sigh from intensely different sensation; he felt full already, stretched, and it did burn slightly, but he wanted more,

“Move,” he said in a ghosting breath over Clow’s collar, and his Master obeyed his desire, pressing forward another inch, slow, the oil easing their skin against one another.

Yue couldn’t help the panting he started once he felt Clow finally stop, fully sheathed within him, the magician's own breath coming quick and short. Yue turned his face up, wanting kissed. He wanted his Master's affection to weigh him down right now, a familiar touch to counter the foreign. It...felt so intimate, though, the two unmoving, connected. He could tell how badly Clow wanted to move, could feel his hips jerking slightly each time Yue’s body quivered, but his maker was motionless, from love, from fear of hurting his partner, and that tenderness warmed Yue. They kissed in short, quickly broken moments, their gasping breaths not made for long makeout sessions. With hesitant fingers, Yue reached down in between them, feeling oil, feeling Clow’s wiry hair, and finally laying dampened fingertips against the skin where they met, Clow’s hardened length buried deeply into his body, and he couldn’t hold back a moan at the intense image his touch painted. 

“I...I’m ok, if you want to…” Yue indicated, and Clow nodded once, laying another kiss to Yue’s bottom lip, and began to pull out with as much care as before, their skin sliding against skin and their breathing th eonly sounds as he thrust back in. Yue breathed out in a deep, shaking gust. It didn’t hurt, it even felt...it felt good, feeling so full, so warm, but there was a queerness to it still. It wasn’t near enough for him to want to stop, though, as Clow found a steady, tender rhythm for them. This is why he wanted to make love tonight, finally. He needed this closeness, this joining. Their petting and their mouths on one another was more than he’d hoped for, but this was something deeper, intense, thrilling.

“I love you, Clow”, he whispered, feeling the pace quicken slightly, and beginning to welcome it as his body opened to these new sensations. 

“I love you, my dear moon,” Clow answered his sentiments, his voice rougher than Yue knew, and his proof was in far more than words, as he was so cautious with Yue’s first time. Yue could tell how much he wanted to thrust deeper, more quickly, to be rough and wild and passionate with one another, yet he reigned himself in. Clow adored him, and his actions said so in ways his words could not.

Clow pulled back slightly, off his elbows and onto his hands, and while Yue mourned the loss of contact his a moment, he was placated easily as the shift of Clow’s angle helped him reach his prostate; he ground out a deep sigh, enjoying the extra pressure inside him. Clows grin was one of a lover proud of pleasing his partner, and that arrogant look could have been infuriating ot Yue, were he not still fucking him deliciously slow, his sweat dampened hair against his olive skin making it impossible for Yue to have even a faint brush of annoyance. 

They never reached a quick pace by any means, but the deep, repetitive thrusting was delicious for them both, especially once Clows hand found Yue’s cock, giving a slight rug to the shaft as he buried himself deep again, coaxing his guardian to cry out; that. That’s what he needed right now. With Clow stretching him wide, taking care to brush his head into his prostate, and now wrapping his slick hand around him, Yue mewled, aching to finish.

“I love your noises,” Clow said brashly, dragging a thumb nail threateningly over his slit, lust and a quick breath coloring his voice. “I love hearing the sounds you make when I touch you, when I’m inside you.”

Yue swallowed, his throat dry, his mouth so as well, and nodded. “I..I like you in me, Clow,” he manages to murmur, wanting to be able to speak his desires to Clow, his wants, without being so overwhelmed with shyness and hesitancy. Clow insisted on an equal partnership in their bed, bade Yue always to tell him how he felt, what he desired, promising him no uttering between them in private would be ridiculed or silly. To that note, Clow only sighed, his lips curving into a grin, and he slid his palm over Yue’s arousal more quickly.

“I do as well,” he said over Yue’s rising moans. Despite their slowness, neither was going to be up for a long session, both were too electrified from the sensations, the physical and the emotional. Yue was tight, slick and hot inside, his body quivering around his maker with each thrust, clenching any time he managed to press against the right spot, and the steady pace was almost teasing for the magician. For Yue, the slight ache at his entrance was almost darkly enticing, a bit of pain ain to the bruises at his throat, or the burn when Clow grabbed his wrists with a bit too much fervor. With their bodies close together, and Clow’s hand pumping him as he moved, Yue knew he would come soon, almost embarrassingly quickly, but he didn’t care at this point. he leaned back into the pillows of Clow’s bed, letting any noises tumblr from his mouth as he saw fit, feeling Clow start to bring him up to his edge. Clow said nothing, but he could read Yue’s body easily. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t thrust faster into his lovers willing body; he wouldn't hurt him, he wouldn't ruin his first experience this way. instead, he lowered himself down, pressing their bodies together, and kissed him, as deeply as he could manage while still teasing his head the way he knew drove Yue mad. He could tell Yue was coming before he even felt his warm spread over his hand; he gasped, clenched his eyes shut tight for a moment, before opening them, wanting to see Clow as he came, even with a deep scarlet flush across his face at being so bold. 

His partner showered his glowing face with kisses as his body calmed, withdrawing his hand once Yue’s gasps showed he was too sensitive to be touched, and sank himself into Yue as fast as he dared, his own groans stacking faster as he reached his own climax, returning Yues intimacy and keeping his gaze steady as he came inside him. Yues hands clung to his arms as though desperate to somehow bring him closer. 

They stayed together as Clow softened, both catching their breath, neither wanting to gather the energy to speak. When they finally parted from necessity, Yue shivered, feeling oddly empty without his lover buried within him, and as Clow sat up, gathering his hair off his neck to cool the sweat, he glanced over at his satisfied lover to see him reaching his hand down between his legs, feeling his tender pink entrance and, more specifically, the semen dripping out between his thighs. He wanted that confirmation, somehow, that the warm, slick coating at his entrance, dripping from inside him, wasn't just oil, but was evidence, a lingering bit of his lover.His finger brushing just inside his opening, bringing his hand up to look, Clow was sure Yue had no idea how lewd and dangerously erotic his little bit of curiosity was. When Yue turned scarlet, clamped his legs together needlessly and asked why Clow was smiling like that, his master just shook his head.

“Nothing, my love. You’re just such a tease.”


End file.
